


Kiss Me, Like You Wanna be Loved

by PeachyBaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: A collection of kisses between Rey and her partners.





	Kiss Me, Like You Wanna be Loved

Kissing Finn is like kissing the springtime , he's soft and cups her face in his hands, licks open her mouth and moans softly. He is so gentle, so unsure of his strength, treats everyone like maybe, just maybe, he'll touch them and they'll break. He has unbridled strength, and Rey can see it in the tense of every muscle, rippling under his skin. He's soft against her hands, slipping underneath his t shirt. He groans softly underneath her, and leans up to slip off his shirt.

"I love you," he whispers,

"I love you too."

|X|

Kissing Rose is like kissing fire, passionate and raging. Her hands are calloused from working all day and she smells like engine oil and leather. She's a fighter, especially like this, straddling Rey. Rose's fingers find their way into Rey's hair, tangling there to tug lovingly, kissing Rey until they're both breathless and dizzy and panting into each others mouths.

"I love you," Rey whispers,

"I love you more."

|X|

Kissing Poe is like kissing iron. Strong and stoic. Always wanting to be the hero, even like this. He holds Rey in his arms, capable and willing, kissing her and kissing her and kissing her, and Rey giggles at the prickle of his stubble. They laugh together in the low light of the bunks, foreheads pressed together, and Rey runs a hand through his curls.

"I love you," he says, pressing little kisses all across her cheeks.

"Love you too"

 


End file.
